The Lioness
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: The Four Pevensies come back to Narnia and bring a friend with them. But it turns out, Narnia is a big part of their friend's past. This story takes place right after The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the books C.S. Lewis wrote. I only own Saphira.

Saphira quietly built a sandcastle in the park. She was almost done when Fred Artchers climbed inside the sandbox. "Oy midget! Say goodbye to your sandcastruin!" Fred taunted as he stomped on Saphira's sandcastle. Saphira gave a low growl as she stood up. "Hey! Leave her alone!" a voice shouted. It was a girl named Lucy and she was one of Saphira's friends.

"Why should I?" Fred taunted as Lucy caught up. "Because…" Saphira started slowly. "I shall call upon giants to stomp on you. You may not know it, but I have magic powers." Saphira replied as she bent down a bit to get a handful of red ants which, conveniently, were eating behind her. She winced a bit because they bit her hand as she straightened herself up.

"Hah! You can't do more magic than a cockroach! Prove it!" Fred exclaimed. Saphira rose up the hand with ants, opened it, and blew the ants all over on Fred. "AAAAHHH! THEY'RE EATING ME!" Fred shouted as her ran out of the sandbox. "Thanks Lucy." Saphira said. "No, you did all the work. Don't you think you have been too hard on him?" Lucy asked.

"Yes… But still, he shouldn't destroy other people's sandcastles." Saphira replied. "Hey, would you like to come over for dinner?" Lucy asked. "Sorry. My father is taking me to my cousins' house." Saphira replied. "Oh well. Maybe you can come the day after that." Lucy said. Later… "Kids, your uncle, Professor Kirke is coming to visit with his daughter." Mrs. Pevensie said.

"Daughter?" Peter asked. "Yes, she has been away when you four visited." Mrs. Pevensie replied. "So the Macreedy was lying when she said that there were no children living in the house." Lucy whispered. "Mansion." Edmund corrected. Soon… Ding dong! "Hi Professor! Welcome to our-" Lucy said as she opened the door and she stopped. In front of her was her uncle, Professor Kirke, and beside him was Saphira.

"Oh! Lucy, what are you doing here?" Saphira asked, surprised. "I live here!" Lucy laughed. The Professor smiled humorously. Soon… "That was a nice dinner." Saphira said. "You don't care much about the vegetables do you?" Susan asked. "Sadly, no." Saphira replied. The all went to Lucy's room to discuss about Saphira being Professor Kirke's daughter.

And… "Actually, I'm not really his daughter. You see, the Professor found me outside his mansion, looking as I would have fainted. He asked me my name and I was only able to say 'Saphira' then I fainted. When I woke up, I forgot what happened in my past. I was dressed up in rags and the only thing else I had was a small yellow stone in my hand. After that, the Professor adopted me." Saphira explained as she showed the four children the stone.

Suddenly, there was a flash and everything disappeared.

Please review and I will post the second chapter as soon as possible (ASAP).


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Kal's Gal for being my first reviewer! Well, here ya go!

Preview:

_Soon… "That was a nice dinner." Saphira said. "You don't care much about the vegetables do you?" Susan asked. "Sadly, no." Saphira replied. The all went to Lucy's room to discuss about Saphira being Professor Kirke's daughter. And… "Actually, I'm not really his daughter. You see, the Professor found me outside his mansion, looking as I would have fainted. He asked me my name and I was only able to say 'Saphira' then I fainted. When I woke up, I forgot what happened in my past. I was dressed up in rags and the only thing else I had was a small yellow stone in my hand. After that, the Professor adopted me." Saphira explained as she showed the four children the stone. Suddenly, there was a flash and everything disappeared. _

And… "Uhhh… Where am I?" Saphira asked as she sat up. She looked around and found the Pevensies squatting next to her. "You're awake!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. "Where are we?" Saphira asked. "Well, this might come as a shock to you but we're in Narnia." Peter replied. "Narnia?" Saphira asked, her eyes growing wide.

That name seemed familiar to her. The four Pevensies explained everything to their cousin in less than half an hour. Soon… "We're in a forest!" Saphira exclaimed as she stood up. "Yes. Come on, let's go to Mr. Tumnus' house." Lucy said then the others agreed. And… "This place… It seems so familiar." Saphira said.

"It's like I have been here in a dream, or a dream of a dream." she said. Lucy, Edmund and Peter glanced at Susan. And… Lucy knocked on the door. Soon, the door opened. "Oh! You're back!" And… "Hello Mr. Tumnus. This is Saphira, our cousin." Edmund introduced. "Saphira?" Mr. Tumnus asked, looking slightly alarmed.

Later… "We have been gone for years? But… We have been gone for only a month!" Edmund exclaimed. "A month!" Mr. Tumnus asked, surprised. Suddenly, Saphira stood up. "One year in the Land of Humans is equal to one hundred years in Narnia." she said. Then there was a silent 'click' and she returned to normal.

"Huh? What am I doing standing up?" she asked as she sat down. The others stared at her. Later… "She's right!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed as he looked through one of his books entitled, 'Mysteries of the Man Land' "I am?" Saphira asked, surprised. Mr. Tumnus nodded as he slammed shut the book. The Pevensies gaped at Saphira.

"Unbelievable…" Saphira muttered. "Hmmm… Well, it might be possible that Saphira is a queen of Narnia." Mr. Tumnus said thoughtfully. "Queen?" Peter asked. "May I tell you a story?" Mr. Tumnus asked suddenly. "Oh please, do!" the children exclaimed, but a bit surprised at the change of subject.

"Eight hundred years ago, Aslan had a little sister cub. He raised her for they had no parents. But then, two hundred years ago, the little cub was kidnapped by the White Witch. Soon after, the cub disappeared and it was rumored the White Witch transformed her and set her off to another world because she couldn't be turned into stone. Aslan has been searching many different places to find her but there was no avail. Now I heard he's back here." Mr. Tumnus said.

"What was the cub's name?" Saphira asked. Mr. Tumnus faced Saphira with piercing eyes. "Saphira." Later… "Hurry! We have to go see the beavers first!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed as he led the way. The others panted to keep up. And… "How wonderful! At first, I thought you were Mr. Beaver's friends! Ravenous things they are, but it turns out that it is the kings and queens!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed happily.

And… "Where is Aslan?" Susan asked as they ran. "The same campsite!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed happily. Soon… "Almost there!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "He's been saying that for more than an hour…" Saphira grumbled. And finally… "We made it!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as they stopped in front of Aslan's tent. Then after that, they became silent.

Slowly, Aslan emerged from the tent. "Oh!" Saphira said softly as they all bent down in respect. "Welcome back." Aslan said. Suddenly, Saphira was on her knees, screaming in pain, hands over her head. "What's happening! Saphira! Snap out of it!" Lucy exclaimed as she kneeled down and tried to shake Saphira out of it.

"She's remembering." Aslan said. "You mean…" Susan gasped. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and when it ceased, Lucy found herself shaking a lioness. "Oh!" Lucy exclaimed as she let go and stood up. Saphira looked not a cub, nor a fully grown lioness, but somewhere in between. Her fur was the same color as her hair, golden brown.

"I'm back." Saphira said happily. Then she opened her mouth and roared. And… "You could have given us a warning!" Edmund said reproachfully when the ringing in his ears stopped. "I'm so sorry. I haven't roared like that in a long time." Saphira apologized. "It's quite alright." Lucy said as the ringing in her ears suddenly stopped.

Then Saphira faced Aslan. "I'm back, dear brother!" she exclaimed. Aslan nodded his magnificent head. Saphira bent her head down in respect. "Now everyone! We shall have a feast tonight in celebration of coming back our kings and queens and my dear sister!" Aslan said loudly. Everyone cheered.

I'm waiting for more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Please review!

Preview:

"_Welcome back." Aslan said. Suddenly, Saphira was on her knees, screaming in pain, hands over her head. "What's happening! Saphira! Snap out of it!" Lucy exclaimed as she kneeled down and tried to shake Saphira out of it. "She's remembering." Aslan said. "You mean…" Susan gasped. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and when it ceased, Lucy found herself shaking a lioness. "Oh!" Lucy exclaimed as she let go and stood up. Saphira looked not a cub, nor a fully grown lioness, but somewhere in between. Her fur was the same color as her hair, golden brown. "I'm back." Saphira said happily. Then she opened her mouth and roared. And… "You could have given us a warning!" Edmund said reproachfully when the ringing in his ears stopped. "I'm so sorry. I haven't roared like that in a long time." Saphira apologized. "It's quite alright." Lucy said as the ringing in her ears suddenly stopped. Then Saphira faced Aslan. "I'm back, dear brother!" she exclaimed. Aslan nodded his magnificent head. Saphira bent her head down in respect. "Now everyone! We shall have a feast tonight in celebration of coming back our kings and queens and my dear sister!" Aslan said loudly. Everyone cheered. _

Soon… "Saphira, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she noticed Saphira eating slowly. Saphira swallowed. "I'm fine. But I always used spoons and forks when I ate ever since I arrived at your world." she replied. "Oh! It must be horrid!" Lucy laughed at the thought of a lion using a spoon and fork to eat. Saphira chuckled. Later that night…

"Are you sure I can sleep here?" Saphira asked as Susan and Lucy pulled her in their tent. "Of course! We have plenty of space in here!" Susan exclaimed. "We don't mind!" Lucy added cheerfully. Soon… "I take up space don't I?" Saphira asked as she settled down in one corner. "Yes, but we have plenty of space so you can take all the space you want!" Susan said as she and Lucy got into bed.

Later… "Saphira, can't you ever stay still?" Susan asked grudgingly as she sat up. Saphira, who was lying down on her back, turned around on her feet. "I'm sorry. It's just that… No, you'll just laugh at me." Saphira said. "No we won't! Tell us!" Lucy exclaimed as she also sat up. "Well…" Saphira hesitated. "Tell us! Tell us!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed. "Promise you won't laugh?" Saphira asked.

"Promise." Susan and Lucy said solemnly. Saphira bent her head down. "I'm used to sleeping on a bed." she said, loud enough for only Susan and Lucy to hear. Lucy and Susan's eyes grew wide and they tried to stifle their laughter. Saphira looked up and smiled. "Never mind. Go ahead and laugh." Saphira told them. "Are you sure?" Lucy choked out. "Positive." The two sisters burst into fits of laughter.

"Can you please keep quiet!" a voice shouted from the next door tent, which was where Edmund and Peter slept. The two girls and the lioness guessed it was Edmund. "Sorry! We'll go back to sleep!" Saphina said loudly then she lay down on her stomach, legs facing sideways. Lucy and Susan lay down again and tried to go to sleep. But the thought of a lion sleeping like a human on a bed haunted them for the rest of the night.

The next day… "Did you sleep well?" Saphira asked as they exited the tent. 'No." Lucy and Susan replied grudgingly as they exited the tent. "Why didn't you?" Saphira asked. "Nothing." Lucy and Susan said quickly, not wanting to offend Saphira. Saphira stared at Lucy and Susan suspiciously then sighed. "Oh well. Let's go eat breakfast."

Later… "Training? I haven't trained in a long time. Too bad I don't have my bow." Susan said sadly. Then, they heard a growl behind them. "Hey!" Saphira exclaimed as they turned around. It was Aslan. "Lucy, Susan, your brothers are waiting for you at the training area. They already have your old weapons. Saphira, you shall come with me to train." Aslan said. Lucy and Susan squealed in delight.

Saphira watched them happily. Later… "Come on Su! You can do it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't pressure me…" Susan said as she squinted to see if she had aimed well. _Twang!_ "You did it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Nice shot." a familiar voice said behind Lucy and Susan. "Saphira!" the sisters exclaimed as they turned around. But it wasn't the lioness Saphira. It was Saphira the Human! "Surprised?" Saphira asked, grinning.

"Saphira, you're… you're…" Lucy started. "Smart? Pretty?" Saphira joked. "Human!" the two sisters exclaimed. "Ah, yes… I always forget about that." Saphira laughed, still joking. The two sisters laughed with her. Edmund and Peter came up, riding horses and practicing sword fighting as they did many years ago- in Narnia. Saphira turned around to watch along with Susan and Lucy.

"Who do you think would win?" Saphira whispered to Susan. "I don't know, they seem evenly matched." Susan replied. "You have a point… If I surprise them, do you think someone will win?" Saphira whispered. "What!" Susan hissed but Saphira ignored her and roared. It was the same roar from yesterday. It seemed that Saphira is still a lion in her human form.

Peter and Edmund stopped in shock and tumbled from their horses. Saphira walked over, shaking her head as the others followed. "You two must pay attention to your surroundings, even if you are busy fighting! You must remember that or your enemies can catch you off guard!" Saphira exclaimed. Peter and Edmund slightly nodded, still in shock.

Later… "Brother found out that I can turn into human or lioness whenever I want. Then he told me all the different things in Narnia. So, how did your training go?" Saphira asked. "Better than usual, Susan got better at aiming and Lucy can… I have no idea; she was already good at throwing a dagger ever since we came here the first time." Edmund said.

Lucy turned red. Suddenly, Saphira frowned. "What's wrong?" Peter asked. "I'm hungry." Later, that night… "Uh oh." Lucy said when they entered the tent. "Don't worry, I'll transform back and sleep on the ground." Saphira reassured. "Are you sure?" Susan asked. Suddenly, Saphira turned back into a lioness. "Oh. Okay." Lucy replied.

The next day, there was a strange sound coming from outside. SCHREEE! "What was that!" Saphira asked, springing up and turning to her human form. "I don't know!" Lucy exclaimed as she and her sister got out of bed. Soon, the three girls were out of their tent, looking around and figuring out that the sound might hadn't been their imagination for others came out of their tents.

"What was that?" Saphira asked again. "It sounded like a raven… No, a crow… Yes, definitely a crow." Susan said, recalling all the times she and her siblings fought monster crows that have been causing havoc." "Maybe… I think it sounded like the ones we fought a long time ago… But I thought we destroyed all of them." Lucy said. "Yes, I thought so t-" Susan said but she was never able to complete that sentence.

Suddenly, a gigantic crow sprung up behind the girl's tent and grabbed Susan's shoulders and took off.

PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I need at least one more review to make this story keep going… HURRY UP!

Preview:

"_What was that!" Saphira asked, springing up and turning to her human form. "I don't know!" Lucy exclaimed as she and her sister got out of bed. Soon, the three girls were out of their tent, looking around and figuring out that the sound might hadn't been their imagination for others came out of their tents. "What was that?" Saphira asked again. "It sounded like a raven… No, a crow… Yes, definitely a crow." Susan said, recalling all the times she and her siblings fought monster crows that have been causing havoc." "Maybe… I think it sounded like the ones we fought a long time ago… But I thought we destroyed all of them." Lucy said. "Yes, I thought so t-" Susan said but she was never able to complete that sentence. Suddenly, a gigantic crow sprung up behind the girl's tent and grabbed Susan's shoulders and took off. _

"Susan!" Lucy wailed as she and Saphira tried to chase after Lucy's sister. Saphira even turned into a lioness to hurry up her pace. But alas, Saphira came to a lake and wasn't able to cross it. "Well? Did you get her?" Lucy panted as she caught up with Saphira. "No…" Saphira replied sadly, transforming to her human form. Lucy's eyes widened.

Saphira patted her back. It's because when Lucy's eyes become that big, it means that she's about to cry. "Don't worry. We'll save her." Saphira said soothingly. Suddenly, a pebble hit her head. "Ow! That hurt!" Saphira exclaimed as she stopped patting Lucy's back and started rubbing her head. Lucy giggled. Then she noticed something.

The pebble had a small note tied to it. Lucy bent down, untied the letter, and read it aloud.

_"__Your sister is now our captive. We demand five million gold coins if you want her safe return. Choose three of your most trusted companions to accompany you to rescue her and to pay us. If a month passes and you don't arrive, we promise that we shall eat her. Don't bring an army, or more than the given companions. There are swarms of us here and we can easily defeat your army. Good day and bad luck." _

Lucy read. She looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Lucy! Like I said, everything's going to be okay." Saphira said as she put here hand down. "You're right. And crying won't get me anywhere." Lucy said, wiping her tears using the back of her sleeve. "That's the spirit!" Saphira exclaimed encouragingly. Lucy replied with a faint smile.

Soon, the two girls made it back to camp and many were asking them what that noise was. "Excuse me, please move aside… May we please pass? Thank you..." Saphira said as she guided Lucy to her brother's tent where they found them staring at Lucy, dumbstruck. "Lu, what happened?" Peter asked after he recovered. Lucy remained silent.

"Lucy, it's okay. Come on, we'll talk in private." Saphira said. "Alright. Come in." Edmund said as he opened the flap of his and Peter's tent. Soon, the two girls and two boys were sitting on opposite beds, the girls at one bed and the boys on the other. "So? What happened?" Peter repeated. Lucy took a deep breath and started explaining.

Saphira also helped. They told Peter and Edmund what happened to Susan and how the crow kidnapped her. Edmund and Peter were shocked when they heard about the crow. They also thought that they got rid of all the crows a long time ago. ""You've been running all morning. You must be starving, let us go and eat our breakfast." Edmund said as he stood up.

"The best thing I've heard all day." Saphira muttered as they went out of the tent. And soon, it was breakfast! Peter and Edmund kept asking Lucy to repeat the message the evil crows dropped on Saphira's head. They both wanted to know who the best that can go on the mission were. Peter voted for himself, Lucy, Edmund and Aslan.

Edmund voted for Peter, himself, Saphira and Aslan. Saphira voted for herself, Lucy, Peter and Edmund. Peter, Edmund and Lucy were surprised she didn't vote for Aslan. "He told me he has other problems in different places. He's leaving today." Saphira explained. "He is? Then why didn't he tell us?" Lucy asked.

"He said that there are other problems in different parts of Narnia. That's why he has to go. Actually, he might be leaving now. He said he's leaving when the sun is high in the sky." Saphira said, looking up. The three Pevensies also looked up and saw the sun shining straight down on them. Peter sighed and placed his head down.

"Well, he might have gone sooner or later. Remember what the Beavers said when we were last in Narnia?" Peter asked. "No." Edmund said as he also placed his head down. "Sorry Ed, you weren't there when Mr. Beaver told us." Lucy said as she placed her head down. "Aslan wouldn't want to stay in one place all the time. He's not a tame lion." Peter said.

"I guess we'll have to leave soon to rescue Susan." Saphira said as she placed her head down and faced the others. "Yes. We need to go immediately." Lucy said as she stood up. "Wait a second, Lu. Remember, we still need supplies. We don't want to starve on the journey." Peter reminded. Lucy frowned and sat down again. "But we need to hurry. Susan must be terrified by now!"

I NEED REVIEWS! HELP ME!


	5. Chapter 5

Be glad Estel Pevensie222 reviewed or you won't be getting to read this chapter!

Preview:

"I guess we'll have to leave soon to rescue Susan." Saphira said as she placed her head down and faced the others. "Yes. We need to go immediately." Lucy said as she stood up. "Wait a second, Lu. Remember, we still need supplies. We don't want to starve on the journey." Peter reminded. Lucy frowned and sat down again. "But we need to hurry. Susan must be terrified by now!"

Meanwhile, the crows have locked Susan up in a cell in a very dark cave. The crows placed a tray in the cell with only lumpy porridge and bitter wine to make sure their hostage won't starve. "These kinds of crows seem too smart. The crows we found years ago were brainless and now, these kinds know how to make porridge…" Susan muttered as the crows dumped her in the cell.

"Even though, they're horrible cooks." Susan said after a while, disgusted as she tasted the porridge. "Hello? Is anyone there who can hear me?" a voice asked from a cellar next door. "Yes. Who are you?" Susan asked. "My name's Sara. I'm a…" the voice trailed off. "What are you?" Susan repeated. "I'm also a crow." the voice sighed. "WHAT!" Susan practically shouted.

"Then why are you locked up?" Susan asked after five minutes of calming down. "I helped a dwarf." Sara replied. "What!" Susan asked, trying to hold back her laughter. "Look around. There are lots more prisoners. You might even be able to recognize some of them." Sara said. Susan decided to obey the voice and took a peek through her cell bars. She gasped when she saw how many were locked up.

She saw nymphs, fauns, centaurs, dwarves and many more. She also saw the lion that Edmund drew spectacles and a mustache on. The all looked very sad in their cells. "How long have you been here?" Susan asked. "A year, I think. We never get to see the daytime, except the times they dump a prisoner in here. It's horrible." Sara replied. "Are they going to set you free?" Susan asked. There was a pause.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Sara asked. Meanwhile, the three children and the lioness finished packing up and were starting on their journey. "Lets see… We'd better start off to Elderadel. It's a town about five miles away." Peter said as he read a map a friend of theirs gave them before they left. "Five miles? That's a long way!" Edmund exclaimed. "But it's the nearest town.

We have no choice. That's the only route to- hey, where did you say the crow flew off to?" Peter asked. "I think it flew to the Mortain Mountains." Lucy said. "I think so too." Saphira agreed. "Alright. So… Whoa, the mountain is TWO HUNDRED miles away." Peter said, shocked as he rechecked the map. "In Narnian miles or in Earth miles?" Saphira asked.

"Narnian miles. And that's twice as long as Earth miles!" Peter groaned. "So… The town will be about ten miles for us." Lucy said. "Isn't it wonderful to have a lioness as a friend?" Saphira asked cheerfully then she turned to her lioness form. "Huh?" Edmund asked, confused. "Can the three of you get on so we can rescue your sister sooner!" Saphira exclaimed.

The three Pevensies glanced at each other then obeyed. And soon, they were whizzing past rivers, forests, and all things left a blur. "I can't believe you can carry all three of us." Peter said as he hung on to Edmund. The formation was like this, Lucy first, Edmund second, and Peter last. "I can see the town already! But it's really far. You can see anything on such a flat plain like this!" Saphira exclaimed.

"Edmund, open your eyes! You must have already gotten used to things like this when you rode with the Witch!" Lucy exclaimed. "I did. But I'm not used to riding a lioness who likes jumping around a lot." Edmund replied with his eyes shut tight. "Oh. Sorry." Saphira said then she avoided jumping around too much. Meanwhile, Susan was enjoying talking to her new friend.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you your name! What is it?" Sara asked. "M-My name? Err... My name's Susan." Susan replied, hoping that it wouldn't offend her new friend. "Oh! Were you named after Queen Susan the Gentle? She disappeared a few years ago." Sara said. "I am Queen Susan the Gentle!" Susan exclaimed. Sara chuckled. "Nice joke. But it would be impossible for Queen Susan to end up here!" Sara exclaimed.

"Impossible? Why?" Susan asked, grinning. "Well… Uhm… It's impossible because… Because…" Sara stuttered then she paused. "This place is too unfit for a queen?" Susan asked. "Yes! Yes, that's it!" Sara exclaimed triumphantly. Susan shook her head, smiling. "Sara, I assure you, even a queen can stay locked up in a cell." Susan said. "Can a queen talk to one of the kinds who have kidnapped her?" Sara asked.

Susan kept her mouth shut. Can a queen talk to one of the kinds who have kidnapped her? Meanwhile, the five children arrived at the town called Elderadel. Saphira changed to her human form so she wouldn't scare any of the town's citizens. They noticed that the townspeople had no respect for where they live. The houses were filthy, there were wilted plants everywhere, and Edmund was sure he smelled horse dung under their shoes.

"Wow, the people here are so impolite." Lucy said. "I agr- Hey!" Saphira exclaimed when one of the townspeople accidentally bumped her shoulder when he passed. The person- in Narnian case, centaur, said only, "Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" but kept walking, not paying anymore attention to Saphira. "I heard the sarcasm." Edmund said. "Me too. Let's not spend a minute longer here and keep going." Peter said.

His companions agreed and kept walking. But the path was getting rougher and rougher. Citizens of the town were fighting everywhere they looked. "Yikes, I don't think we can go out of this town without breaking your head." Lucy said as she dodged a broken flower pot that was heading straight for her head. "Yes, I can't see the exit either." Peter said. "I hope there's a chance that we'll make it out of here alive." Edmund said when he saw a raven picking up a dwarf and dropping him in a lake.

"I think I see the exit. Come on, follow me." Saphira said. Meanwhile, at Mortain Mountains, Susan was still trying to argue with Sara that she was Queen Susan. "It's no use." Susan sighed then she looked around. There was only a small window at the corner of the cell. Susan walked over to it and looked out. "Wouldn't people be suspicious to see a window at a side of a mountain?" Susan asked.

"Mountain? This used to be a castle! But the citizens fled because of us. We've been living here ever since. But since the crows never took care of this castle, it soon became a mountain with a secret castle in it." Sara said. "Oh." Susan said as she watched unsuspecting town villagers happily do their daily chores. "How come there is a town here?" Susan asked.

"The crows never do come out often. And the villagers don't see the crows come out because the crows fly out the other side of the mountain." Sara replied. Suddenly, Susan had an idea. She turned around and looked around her cell. She saw a rope next to a skeleton of a dwarf. Susan didn't want to think of what the dwarf wanted to do with the rope and she just quickly got it.

She then looked at the size of the window and saw she could fit through it, only barely though. "Hey Sara, do the villagers know about the kings and queens too?" Susan asked. "Do dryads shed their leaves in winter? Of course! How do you think the villagers know the White Witch is gone?" Sara asked. Meanwhile, the three Pevensies and Saphira managed to get out of Elseradel, with only a few cuts and bruises.

"I'm glad we managed to survive through there. Shall we rest? I'm exhausted." Saphira suggested. The others agreed then they walked to find a good resting spot. Soon, they did find one. It was beside a lake with a groove of trees. "I wonder what Susan's doing right now." Lucy said as she and her companions sat down. "I don't know. But I hope she's okay." Edmund said. "Me too." Peter agreed. "Me three." Lucy said. "And me." Saphira said.

REVIEW ME! PLEASE! I except flames… I think…


End file.
